1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packages and more particularly, to an improved sterile heat sealable plastic gusseted bag having a readily openable sterile protective flap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermoplastic bags made of a heat sealable material such as polyethylene are well known in the art and can be made air-tight with inwardly folded longitudinal edges. There are many applications for such bags such as, for example, for the containment of sterilized articles that may be used in the operating room of a hospital. It is necessary that the bag be capable of receiving relatively bulky articles and for this reason, one or more gussets are provided. It is highly desirable that the bag be sterilizable. Of particular importance is the need for means for rapidly opening the bag. It will be readily apparent that under the conditions that prevail in the operating room of a hospital, the time lost in breaking the seal and opening a package containing a surgical instrument can be deleterious to the patient. Moreover, if the package is difficult to open, it is quite possible that, due to fumbling, the contents of the package will be dropped and the sterility thereof will be destroyed. Further, if the bag opening or its contents come into contact with any unsterile portion of the bag or user, it too becomes contaminated and the benefits of sterilization are lost.
Examples of the prior art in the general field to which the present invention is directed are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,341 and 3,851,814. The structure shown in the aforementioned issued U.S. patents provides a novel container for sterilizable articles. However, one feature that was overlooked in the development of the structure shown in the aforementioned patent is the need for simple, yet effective, closure means that may be readily opened merely by gripping and pulling open the bag while protecting the contents against contaminating contact with the user and/or the exterior surfaces of the bag.